Founded
by the nobody 0
Summary: What if Xion and Riku went to Castle Oblivion and found Ven and brought him to The World That Never Was? What if Aqua was found? What if Ansem was revived and was transformed intoTerra like Sora? Read this and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: ok hope you like this**

**Riku: I am in this cool**

**Me: if you are wondering no this is not the one shot for the three. This a two shot possibly three shot.**

**Xion: nope its just me and Riku**

**(Riku blushes)**

**Riku: …**

**(Xion turns red)**

**Me: you two will be in Castle Oblivion**

**Xion: why castle oblivion?**

**Me: you will find out soon enough.**

**Me: I own nothing**

_~Riku p.o.v.~_

"Xion! Where are you?" I yelled.

"I am behind you." Xion giggled.

"Oh thank goodness. Do you know how we got here?" I asked.

I look at Xion and sees her hood his on her.

"You can take off you hood." I said.

Xion takes off her head and looks at me.

She has a look of fear and horror covering her face.

"Xion?" I realizing I am not using my voice.

"Xemnas?" Xion asked.

"No its Riku this is what I look with my blindfold off" I said dreadfully.

Xion looks deep into my eyes.

She starts crying into my chest.

"Riku!" she sobs.

"Its ok Xion. Let's find a way out of here." I said.

"Riku I feel a connection like a force pulling me this way." Xion said.

I follow her until we reach a dead end.

"Come its a dead end." I said.

"No." She said.

She summons a keyblade that is not her own and she was hiding it back hand.

"Xion wha-" I start.

She blast a beam of light at the door.

It evaporates and I see an unconscious boy with spiked dirty blond hair with a weird piece of metal on his shoulder sitting in a chair.

"ROXAS!" Xion yells.

She tries to pick him up.

"Riku help me! We gotta help Roxas and bring him back to the Organization!" Xion yells.

I walk over and throw him over my shoulder.

"Let's go to the world that never was." I say.

I open a dark portal and we walk through.

I see the castle building.

"Follow me." Xion says stepping into an elevator.

We go up to Roxas's room and then a red spiked boy shows up.

"Xion!" He yells.

"Axel!" Xion yells

"I see you got her back boss." He says to me.

"Uh yes no go away." I say.

Axel leaves and I bring Roxas into the room.

I put him on the bed and we are about to walk out and Roxas opens the door.

**Me: sorry it was short but its only the first chapter.**

**Riku: so how did I lose my blindfold?**

**Me: uh … um … let's let the readers vote.**

**Xion: why is Roxas in Castle Oblivion**

**Me: you will find out anyways people review.**


	2. the Awakening

**Me: hey everybody I am back!**

**Riku: oh joy (sarcastically)**

**Me: -_- I will kill you**

**Xion: i_i don't please**

**Me: $( ok**

**Xion: yai**

**Riku: XD loser**

**Me: -_-**

**Xion: X(**

**Me: Roxas slap him**

**(Roxas smacks him the back of the head)**

**Roxas: whose the loser now?**

**Me: let's get on with this.**

**Xion: we own nothing**

_~Roxas p.o.v.~_

I look at Axel and see a concerned face.

"Hey Axel what's up?" I asked.

"Roxas? I saw you with Xemnas carrying you to your room? You might want to see him." Axel said.

"Oh no! I am going to be REPLACED!" I cried.

Axel laughed.

"No he just might of carried you unconscious and you teleported somewhere." Axel said.

"I guess?" I said scratching the back of my head.

"Well you might wanna hurry he's probably just leaving your room." Axel said.

I thought of right outside my room and I channeled the darkness into my hand and I shot it to make a dark portal.

I walked through it to see my door.

_'Well I guess I might as well see Xemnas.'_ I thought.

I opened the door and I see my room a mess.

I see a shoulder-length raven haired girl with ocean blue eyes. In a black Organization XIII cloak.

"Xion? Xion! You are back!" I yelled.

I ran over to her watching trying not to trip over anything and hugged her.

I heard a fake cough and turned toward the noise.

I see a tall man with gold almost orange eyes and silver hair that goes down to his back.

"So you must be our leader Xemnas." I say.

I see his mouth wide open. He is looking at me and then something on my bed. I look at it and see …

"OH MY GOD IS THAT ME!?" I yelled.

"Uh Roxas … we thought that was you well until now." Xion said poking me.

"Ow stop it." I said waving her hand away from me.

"Why am I or whoever this person is completely unconscious?" I asked.

"We found you … him like this in Castle Oblivion." Xemnas said.

"So Master Xemnas why were you at Castle Oblivion? Did you find Xion there?" I asked.

My name is Riku I am just in darkness form. I was taken over by Ansem who must made a nobody who is your leader Xemnas. I guess anyway." Xemnas said.

"Isn't Rikku a girl name?" I asked.

"No! Not with one 'k' anyway." Riku said a little agitated.

"Oh so why is he here?" I asked pointing at my look-alike.

"We thought he was you." Xion butted in.

"Well what's wrong with him?" I asked walking over to him.

"We don't know." Xion answered.

I touched him and I started glowing.

Then all I saw was white.

_~Ven's point of view~_

"What happened?" I asked.

My vision was blurred but I saw two people my vision is really blurred but I could see a little of the two people's faces. Instantly I thought …

"Aqua! Terra!" I yelled.

"Roxas?" They both said in union.

My vision was clear now.

I saw a raven haired girl and silver haired man.

"You two aren't Aqua and Terra." I said disappointed.

"Roxas?" They said again.

"I am Ventus not Roxas. But call me Ven." I said.

"Roxas?" They said.

"I am Ven. V-E-N!" I yelled.

"Sorry its just you look so much like Roxas and he was right next to you while he was unconscious. Then he disappeared and then you woke up. I am Xion and this guy over here is Riku." The Raven haired girl said.

"He was a nobody." Riku said.

"What's a nobody." I asked.

They spent like what seemed like 4 hours explaining to me what Nobodys were and organization XIII.

"And we thought Roxas was Sora's nobody but I guess he was yours." Xion finished.

"Ok I don't know what Heartless are but they sound like mutated Unversed. And I was never a Heartless but I do know Sora he kept my heart safe while it healed so I guess Roxas just took my form." I answered.

"Wait that's it! Roxas had your heart in his body! So he returned to Sora. But that means Xion will have to return too." Riku said a little depressed at the last part.

"Why she has a heart?" I said.

"Huh?" Xion said.

"Listen." I said.

Riku but his where her heart would be.

"XION! You have a heart!" Riku yelled.

"Huh?" She said putting her hand to her heart.

"I am not a Nobody anymore!" She yelled.

Suddenly a door opened and a boy who looked exactly like Riku walked in followed by a boy who seemed familiar.

"Terra! Oh no! Braig." I yell.

"Roxas I see you found Xion but who is this impostor?" Terra said.

"This is Riku? Why are you with Braig and I am Ven!" I yelled.

"Ventus you are awake? How?" Terra said.

I looked over to Riku and Xion but they were gone.

"I was told a boy named Roxas reawakened me but Xion brought me here. What is happening Terra?" I asked frightened.

"I am not Terra. I am Xemnas." Terra said.

"So wait you are the leader of the Organization XIII?" I asked.

"If you are reawakened then where's Vanitas?" Xemnas said more to himself then anyone else.

I snuck over to him and put my shoulder armor on his shoulder and activated it.

A bright light shined.

When the light died a tall muscular man with brown hair that went down to his back. And he had crystal blue eyes.

"Terra?" Ven asked.

A smile appeared on his face and he nodded.

"Ven listen I don't know how long I have but Aqua is in the realm of darkness and I Xehanort has token me over. You need to find Sora and get Roxas back. My body is lost and confused. It is in- ah leave now" Terra said summoning a dark portal.

Terra transformed to Xemnas.

"Xigbar! Stop Ventus!" Xemnas yelled.

Xemnas threw my shoulder armor I caught it and ran through the portal with Braig/Xigbar on my heels but not close enough because the portal closed before he could get through.

I got up and found myself in an old Mansion in front of floor that was actually a door and I see Riku Xion a blond hair girl who resembles much of Xion and a robed man.

"Hello Ven Riku and Xion told me much about you. I am DiZ and the blonde over here is Namine." The robed man said.

I walk over to a white pod.

"You have a boys heart that held yours you need to give him his heart so he can reawaken. You slept for 12 years and Sora slept for 1 year. You need release his heart from yours. His name is Sora" Namine said.

I walk over to the pod touch the boy who saved my heart, Sora. And a flash appears between us.

**Me: ok this is definitely going to be more than a Three-shot.**

**Riku: cool**

**Ventus: I have returned.**

**Roxas: where am I?**

**Xion: inside Sora.**

**Namine: what happen to Sora and Ven**

**DiZ: we will find out**

**Me: hey that's my line you're smarter than you let on besides don't you have revenge on Organization XIII something you would never tell Mickey?**

**DiZ: …**

**Me:B-)**

**DiZ: let's get on with this**

**Terra: review**

**Xemnas: Like Hate Fav Flame Whatever.**


	3. Lea's Memories and Axel's torture

**Me: hope alot of people likes this**

**Riku: I don't even like this**

**Xion: Riku be nice**

**Riku: -_-**

**Xion: :(**

**Riku: 0_0**

**Xion: :(**

**Riku: O.O**

**Xion: :l fine**

**Riku: ;)**

**Xion: -_-**

**Me: anyways don't own nothing**

_

_~Sora p.o.v.~_

"Huh?" I said.

"Gawrsh are you ok Sora?" Asked a blurry black image.

"Uh yeah." I said.

"Veggie here returned your heart. He says you been keepin' his heart safe." The image said as my vision clearing revealed the image was Goofy and he was pointing at a blond haired boy.

"My name is Ventus. You can call me Ven." The boy said.

Ven took out his hand.

I shook it. He started glowing.

_~Roxas p.o.v.~_

"Agh!" A boy who looked exactly like me yelled.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Ventus you can call me Ven. Who are you?" Ven said.

"Roxas." I replied.

"He's the one who reawakened you. And Sora's nobody so he can took over Sora's body for the time being." Riku added.

"But why does he look like me?" I asked.

"His heart was in Sora's and you had his heart inside you so you took his form." Riku explained.

I looked around and saw a girl with blond hair that went down to her back and deep blue eyes. She had creamy pale skin. She looked fragile like a touch and she would break. She had a shyness to her but I felt a connection.

Then I had a memory like I did with Xion. But this one had Namine in the place of Xion.

"I remember you!" I yelled rather loudly pointing at the girl.

The girl hid her face rather quickly.

"H- How? We never met." She said quietly.

"I know your name its Namine and you and I were sitting on a tree while Axel leaned on it." I said.

"That's a false memory. That happened with Sora Kairi and Riku. You are remembering a memory of Sora's." Namine said.

"But I- I-" I said.

I started feeling dizzy.

The last thing I saw was a portal with Axel coming through.

~_Axel's p.o.v.~_

I am ordered to go to the Mansion and get Roxas so I go through a portal. I see Roxas then he flickers into a spiked brown head kid. I picked him up and went through a portal.

Now I am in Hollow Bastion. For some reason it feels familiar to me.

"Hey! Put the kid down!" A voice said.

"Huh?" I turn around.

I see a man with shoulder brown hair. He had on a black coat and black skinny jeans.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Leon. You?" The man said.

"Axel A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" I replied.

"I got your name you told me last time memorized." Leon said.

"Huh? We never met." I said completely lost.

"Yes we have … Lea." Leon said.

"AGH!" I yelled.

I fell to the ground I had surges of memories come back to me. I remember Isa. I remember Ventus. I remember everything.

"Wha- wha- what is happening? Why am I having these memories?" I said.

"They aren't yours they are your Somebodies." Leon answered.

I remember the first time me and Isa snuck into the Castle. Then getting thrown out. Then I remember us going in the second time and we were turned into Nobodys.

"How do I end this?" I cried.

"Only one way but you wont exist as Axel anymore." Leon said.

"I'll do it. I lost my life already." I said standing back up.

"First you have to give me Sora." Leon said.

I thought about it.

"No deal." I said.

"You don't understand do you? If want a heart you will give me Sora and I will give you your directions" Leon said.

"The Organization will give it to me" I said.

"Don't you think it is kind of weird Xemnas is giving you a heart when all he needs is Roxas and Xion?" Leon asked.

"What are you getting at?" I asked.

"I am saying Xemnas's plan is to put a fragment of his Somebody's heart and put it in 13 vessels. That would be the

Organization." Leon answered.

"But- fine." I said.

I throw him to Leon.

"Go into the castle and find a boy who looks much like you." Leon said.

I rolled my eyes and said "Like I am going alone. Your coming with me."

"Fine." Leon said.

Leon and I walked into the Castle. I tugged on the door. It was locked.

"So how are we going to get in?" I asked.

Sora then summoned his keyblade and shot a ray of light at the keyhole.

The door opened.

We walked around until I saw a body who looked almost exactly like me.

"Well there you are Lea." Leon said.

"Name is Axel. Got it memorized?" I said.

I touched the body and then the craziest thing happened …

**Me: haha got you wanting more?**

**Riku: no**

**Me: Riku shut the f ck up before I get you killed by a shadow heartless.**

**Riku: b tch**

**Roxas: haha loser!**

**Xion: you not even alive right now**

**Roxas: -_-**

**Xion: :p**

**Me: sorry this was so short.**

**Ven: what happen to me?**

**Me: um look over there!**

**Me: REVIEW!**

**(I ran out the door)  
**

**Ven: ugh!**


	4. the founded

**Me: hey everyone sorry I haven't updated recently had other stories.**

**Riku: I was hoping you wouldn't update.**

**Me: keep it up I will make you kiss Leon in this chapter**

**Xion: NOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: then tell Riku to shut up!**

**Xion: RIKU SHUT THE F UP!**

**Riku: ok**

**Roxas: Am I dead?**

**Me: No your in Sora worse than death.**

**Ven: I was in there for 10 years!**

**Sora: I resent that!**

**Me: no one cares!**

**Axel: so who is in the final battle?**

**Me: Sora Riku Xion Roxas Ven Aqua Mickey.**

**Sora: what about Kairi?**

**Me:She hasn't got a keyblade yet so she in the final battle.**

**Me: I own nothing by the way**

Unknown p.o.v.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Who am I?"

"What happened?"

"Why can't I remember?"

"Why am I confused?"

"Young fool. Your so called friends has trapped us in this body"

"Who are you?"

"If you hadn't tried to take my body we wouldn't be in this!"

"Who are you two?"

"Well if only you completely succumb to the darkness we wouldn't be like this."

"What is happening to me?"

"If you didn't try forcing me to be your vessel we would have never even been near this predicament."

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE? WHO AM I? WHERE ARE WE? WHAT IS HAPPENING?"

My vision cleared.

I see a young tall muscular man. He had blue eyes and long brown hair that went to his mid-back and it was spiked at the end. He had a navy blue shirt with a red X and a long tan skirt.

I see another man he seemed battered with age. He was bald with a white goatee and gold eyes. He had black clothes on.

"I am Terra. The old fool over there is Xehanort. He is supposedly a keyblade master but he is nothing. We are your hearts this my body. I guess your the outcome of our hearts which I guess you are the conscious, soul, and everything else." The young man said.

"I am more than you think if I am here as one of his hearts." The old man said.

"Ok so then where are we?" I asked.

"We are inside our hearts." Xehanort said.

"Ok who am I?" I asked.

"Well since you have no name you just name yourself." Terra said.

"Well if you are Terra and you are Master Xehanort. I will be Terranort. Now what is happening." I said.

"Well since I regained control. I released my heart to form my Heartless and Nobody but since my Heartless died my heart returned. At the time my heart healed he reawakened." Xehanort said.

"So what happened?" I asked.

"Well when I beat Xehanort he took out his heart and put it in my body. Then my lingering spirit beat him. Then the body or you in this case was lost in confusionness. He claimed for this to see what happens after the Keyblade War but it never happen thanks to me and my friends." Terra said.

"How long will we be here?" I asked.

"Until our Nobody is defeated." Xehanort said.

"Well how come I can't see anything besides you two?" I asked.

"You have to look deep inside your heart." Terra stated.

I looked deeper and we were on a glass platform with Terra and Xehanort on it.

I looked into a mirror and saw that I looked exactly like Terra but I had Xehanort's eyes and his silver hair (on his chin).

"Well tell me the whole story through detail." I said.

**Me: finally finished sorry I didn't update sooner going through a mental block**

**Master Xehanort: like hate fav flame**

**Terranort: review  
**

**Terra: see ya!**


	5. the first day of War

Me: hello haven't updated in a while. Missed ya!

Riku: no one missed you.

Me: that's why I got Xion hooked up with Vanitas and Roxas in my other stories!

Xion: NOOOOOOO!

Sora: am I with Kairi

Me: Always!

(Sora and me high-five.)

Roxas: so when am I leaving this body?

Me: oh yeah this is kinda awkward, yeah um you Mickey Axel DiZ and Namine are going to fight Maleficent and her peoples to stop them from taking over the worlds.

Axel: Ain't I Lea?

Me: :) Nope you get your own heart.

Lea: how

Me: I own Nothingness

~Axel/Lea p.o.v.~

I get up dizzily.

"What happen?" I say.

I am about to fall when someone catches me.

"I got you Lea." A man says.

I look at him and its Leon.

"Hey Leon what happened?" I say.

"You've been asleep for about 10 years now old friend, yet you still look about 15." Leon says.

Then I change I start to grow then suddenly. Bam! My clothes turn into a black coat. I seem about 25.

"Lea seems that you aged! In 5 seconds." Leon says.

"Yeah. Oh my head hurts." I say.

"Probably from Axel's memories." Leon said.

Then a dark figure gets up.

"Now give me back Roxas." He says.

He walks into the light. He looks exact to me except older. Wait I am older, well then he seems exactly like me.

"I want Roxas back! GOT IT MEMORIZED!" The look a like says.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Axel. Your Nobody who seemed to have grown a heart." Leon says.

"Give him BACK!" Axel says.

Just then a group of kids around my a- I mean in their teens show up.

"SORA!" They yell.

Then a boy wakes up.

He starts to scream like he is being killed, then he splits into two. One who looks like Ven.

Then the group shows up.

"Hey guys." Axel and I say.

"Umm? Hey Axel and Axel?" Xion says.

"Its Lea. Got it Memorized?" I say.

"Um ok?" Xion says.

~No p.o.v.~

Riku got then appeared.

"SORA!" Riku said happily.

"ANSEM!" Sora yelled enraged summoning a keyblade.

"Sora! Its me Riku!" Riku said.

"How do I know?" Sora said.

"I could show you if I had my blindfold." Riku said.

Then Xion walked up.

"Kairi? Why is your hair black. Wait! Your not Kairi! You look kinda like me!" Sora said confused.

"Riku here's your blindfold. I took it at Castle Oblivion because I- I wanted to see your eyes." Xion said a little remorseful.

Then Riku put on the blindfold.

He turned into his Riku form.

"I- i- I am so sorry Riku. Its just i-" Xion cut off by Riku's lips.

"Its ok." Riku said.

Xion smiled a little dazed.

"Ok hold up!" Sora started, "Riku has a girlfriend! Who is she!"

"Sora her name is Xion. She was created by the Organization. She was around Roxas for a while that she started to form a face from Kairi's memories and then she somehow gained a heart and now has a personality." Riku explained.

"And I am also considered your Replica." Xion said.

"Woah." Sora said.

Riku dropped to the ground crying.

His eyes switching gold to blue under the blindfold.

"Xehanort is calling me." Riku said in the Ansem voice.

"No stop!" Riku cried.

Then the two separated.

Ansem took his form, outside Riku's body.

Riku looked normal (kh2 version at the end) but still had the blindfold on.

Ansem ran offs further into the castle.

The group followed Ansem.

Then a heart came from a body and makes its own body.

"Terra!" Ven yelled.

"I am Terranort." The body yelled.

Then suddenly the body awoken and a man who looked exact to Xemnas except he had blue eyes and Brown hair.

"I am Terra." Terra said summoning his keyblade. "And you need to stop!"

"Terra. Terra. Terra. I am no longer part of you. Xehanort's 13 vessels will come from me no longer from the Organization." Terranort said.

~in the World That Never Was~

"I have called you all here to say that your hearts will be given to you. For your Heartless have been killed. All of you will die to become your Somebodys. Saix and Xigbar are already Isa and Braig." Xemnas said.

Isa and Braig came up, but then the rest disappeared.

~in the Castle~

Terranort and Ansem disappeared.

The Organization XIII appeared.

"Why are we here!" Larxene asked.

"I summoned you here so Xemnas didn't kill you all and so you all get hearts back and not be so vicious and mean." Axel said.

"Well thank you Axel. I would high-five you but that's too much work." Demyx said.

"Well I say we all go to Yen Sid." Terra said.

~in the Mysterious Tower~

"So thats what happen." Riku finished.

"Well. First Riku, you can take off your blindfold." Yen Sid said.

Riku hesitantly took off his blindfold.

Riku kept his eyes closed.

"Riku I want to see _your_ eyes. Please open them." Xion pleaded.

Riku sighed.

He slowly opened one eye and then the other.

He flinched, waiting for something to happen. But Nothing did.

"RIKU! I can see your EYES!" Xion cried in joy.

"And Terra, Terranort has extracted most of your darkness from heart." Yen Sid said.

Terra smiled.

A portal opened showing a Mickey. He seemed terrified with his Organization XIII Cloak tattered.

"XEHANORT IS REVIVED! Xehanort from the past is here! Ansem is revived. Vanitas is too! Xemnas is there. Braig and Isa have joined Xehanort. Vanitas has returned. And others!" Mickey said.

"Calm down young Mickey. Now who are the others?" Yen Sid said.

"They were all wearing Organization XIII cloaks. One said she was Tressa Land." Mickey started.

Riku looked concern.

"Others are Tian Heart,"

Namine looked worried.

"Xu Sky,"

Sora and Roxas seemed grim.

"And Zhi Raven."

Xion burst into tears.

"Why are you crying Xion?" Axel asked.

"Zhi Raven is my Father. My last name is Raven." Xion cried.

"How I thought you were created by Vexen. Speaking of which here's your bodies." Axel said tossing the Nobodys their Somebodys.

"No! I remember he is my Father!" Xion cried.

"He is. You have a heart. It is your heart but it is your Somebody's heart. You were created based off of her in which she found you her Nobody and her heart found her body, you." Yen Sid explained.

"Riku you have something to reveal as well as Sora and Namine." Yen Sid announced.

"Tressa Land is my Mom." Riku said.

"Xu Sky is my Mom." Sora said.

"Tian Heart is Kairi's Mom." Namine said.

"So its settled. Those 13 vs Terra Sora Xion Riku Ventus Aqua and Kairi." Yen Sid said.

"But Kairi can't wield a keyblade." Sora said.

"But I can!" Roxas yelled.

"And Aqua is in the Realm of Darkness." Ven and Terra said.

"Kairi was given the power by Aqua. And if you two use the power of your Wayfinders you will guide Aqua here." Yen Sid said.

"Well then what about Mickey and Me!" Roxas cried.

"You Mickey Lea and what remains of the Organization will fight against Maleficent and her armies of Heartless." Yen Sid said.

"So its settled we will start tomorrow because day will be marked as The First Day Of The Keyblade War II." Mickey said.

Me: So did you like? Tell me through Reviews. Do I need to change anything?

Riku: yes give me and Xion a _great_ scene.

Xion: oh (turns a variety off dark shades of red).

Me: I was asking the viewers.

Sora: I get to see Kairi!

Roxas: calm down lover boy.

Axel: can I get some time alone with Larxene? (Axel puts his arm around Larxene).

Larxene: (giggles) (notices she did that and shocks Axel).

Lea: She likes you.

(Larxene shocks Lea)

Ven: I wanna see Aqua!

Terra: we will see her soon right The Nobody 0

Me: umm until next time I am your host/writer.

Yen Sid: This has been Founded.

Mickey: Review!


End file.
